


Bit of Comfort

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: A key and some advice.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bit of Comfort

Title: Bit of Comfort  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: A key and some advice.

"Here is your new key. I changed the spell so Beelzebub can use it too." Crowley handed the shiny key over to Gabriel. "How is she doing? Aziraphale said the injury looked pretty nasty."

"I took the stitches out this morning. Let him know she was pleased with how the scar looks." He shook his head. "If she hadn't moved as fast as she did..." A shudder went through his frame. Leaning over, he rested his head on Crowley's shoulder.

"But she did move that fast." He brought his hand up, rubbing Gabriel's back between where his wings would be. "Look, shit happens. While it isn't exactly comforting, it's true, Gabriel. I'm going to bet part of you has been tearing yourself up since you knew it happened and you couldn't be there. She felt the same way when you got hurt. I hate to throw around the 'L' word, but this is what love does. You realize how important they are to you. You would do anything to go back and prevent a hurt from happening. It makes you want to grab onto them and never let them go." A tiny smile crossed his lips. "It'll happen more than you expect. And afterwards, what you have will be stronger."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He was quiet for a moment, as he continued to move his hand in small circles. Little by little, Gabriel relaxed until he was almost limp against Crowley's body. "You can stay for a bit, if you want. Maybe take a nap. I'm not going anywhere, Gabriel."

"You don't mind?" Gabriel sat up with a yawn. "I could use some sleep. It's been a really stressful week."

"Nah, I don't mind." He nudged Gabriel with his shoulder. "Do you want to rest here or in the bedroom?"

"As much as I like this couch, the bed is much softer." He glanced over at Crowley. "Do you think you could read another chapter of the book Aziraphale was reading to me last time? You know, the one with warrior mouse? Just until I fall asleep."

"Of course I can."


End file.
